


Fan Wars: The Empire Strikes Back

by orphan_account



Category: Fan Wars-The Empire Claps Back (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: *diverges from canon*Chats between Steven and Jackie





	Fan Wars: The Empire Strikes Back

**Author's Note:**

> LISTEN TO FAN WARS: THE EMPIRE CLAPS BACK ON SPOTIFY OR ITUNES  
> FOLLOW THEM ON TWITTER @fanwarsromcom

**badassleia** : so we are just going to pretend like The Last Jedi didn't do Phasma wrong?

 **LukeSunwalker** : please that movie did the whole franchise wrong. Sometimes I lie awake and wish they never made it.

 **badassleia** : let me guess? you thought it was pushing the "feminazi agenda" and "forced diversity" didn't you?

 **LukeSunwalker** : don't try to act like Rose wasn't a attempt to bolster up their "woke" cred with all their diversity.

 **badassleia** : Rose was a attempt to finally give women some of the spot light in a overly male dominated fandom you sexist pig.

 **LukeSunwalker:** please you're speaking as though Leia and Rey didn't already exist and kick some major ass. 

 **badassleia** : at least you have enough common sense to recognize a bad ass lady when you see one. 

 **badassleia:** I've fulfilled my quota for how long I can stand to talk with people who are wrong for the day.

 **LukeSunwalker** : you mean I finally get a reprieve from listening to the most ridiculous opinions ever? 

 **LukeSunwalker** : I guess God is real after all. Who would have known?  

 **badassleia** : I'm sure a lot of women have laughed at your jokes and that made you think that you're funny but you're actually not.

 **badassleia** : They were just laughing because society teaches women that they have to cater to men's egos.

 **LukeSunwalker** : Well I'll have you know that men also laugh at my jokes so i guess you're wrong. 

                                                             

                                             _badassleia has left the chat_

 

 **LukeSunwalker** : ha looks like I win this one badassleia * victory dance* 

                                                       

 _LukeSunwalker has left the chat_  


End file.
